


Make a wish

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Make a wish

Laying on the ground staring up at the stars, you were lost in their beauty, you had no chance to see them in all their glory back home, far too many lights but here, they shone brighter than anything you had ever seen, when you first arrived here in middle earth everything was so different, the landscape, the food, the people, if it wasn’t for these elves and Gandalf finding you who knows what would have happened, you had a new home, sure you didn’t understand them or this world but you felt safe here in a place called Mirkwood.

“You´re holding back” a voice pulled you out of your memories, turning to your right you looked at the face of the elvenking Thranduil, his pale blue eyes seemed to shine brightly in the light of the stars and almost matched his long silver hair, taking in every small detail of his face, you let out a small sigh “maybe I´m a little scared…” you said as you turned your head back to the stars raising himself up on to his elbows, Thranduil looked over you and asked “scared of what?” “Waking up one day and being back in my world” “oh, do you think that could happen?” “Gandalf says its possible, but I don’t want to leave Thranduil, it’s perfect here” looking at you Thranduil had a small smile on his face “it really is perfect” laying back down you both started back at the starts. 

….

Silence was all around you and Thranduil the only thing you both could hear was each other breathing watching the sky you eyes went wide “a shooting star, quick make a wish” you squealed as you shut your eyes to make your wish “I wish for you to stay here, with me forever” Thranduil said out loud snapping your eyes open you turned and faced Thranduil who was looking at you with nothing but love behind his eyes, rolling towards him you threw your arms around him “Okay, so you´re a hugger” Thranduil laughed out, while hugging you back “you are really something, you know that?” You muttered while melting into his embrace.

Staying in the hug for a while Thranduil felt slow and shallow breathing, looking down at you he saw you were fast asleep “see, this is what happens when you distract me” he whispered as he moved some of your hair from your face, standing up he carried you back to your chambers, placing you under the cover he left a sweet kiss on your forehead, “I’ll see you in the morning my queen” he whispered leaving your chambers making plans on how he was going to ask you to court him.

….

Feeling the warmth and heaviness of covers you took a deep breath as you rose to a seating position, raising your hands to your face you moved your hair out of your face and started to rub the sleep out of your eyes, carrying the tray filled with breakfast Thranduil walked towards your chambers, knowing you would be awake about now, passing elves on the way they all looked at their king in shocked as his face had a smile on it, and he sent good mornings to everyone he saw, opening your chamber door he walked in and made his way to the bed, dropping the tray at the sight of it.

Hearing a noise you fully opened your eyes and your mouth dropped felling your heartbreak you rubbed your eyes again and again but it was no use, you were back in your bedroom in your world.


End file.
